An Emperor's Dilemma
by Sweatshirt Shiro
Summary: This takes place after Ranma defeated Prince Herb on Treasure Mountain. Herb has only a few weeks to get married, and if he doesn't find a bride, the concequences will be dire...


**An Emperors Dilemma:**

**This takes place after Ranma defeated Prince Herb on Treasure Mountain; After his defeat he got on his large boat with Mint & Lime and went back to China…**

_**Flashback…** _

Herb stared at his two servants in confusion. "Ranma Saotome saved my life?"

"_Yes your highness." Answered Lime while steering the large boat. _

**'Ranma Saotome…Maybe you were a man to be reckoned with…' **Herb said mentally while in a dramatic sitting pose.

_At that moment a large wave splashed over the whole boat, now leaving a depressed looking female Herb.  
_

_Mint and Lime saw this and let go off the rudder and quickly grabbed on to his breasts and began squealing._

_Mint: "BOOBIES!"_

_Lime: "Boobs, boobs, boobs, boobs! BOOB'S!" _

_Herb punched them away and shouted. "STOP THINKING ABOUT BOOBS, ESPECIALLY MINE!"_

_**End Flashback…**_

**  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
**

**  
Present Day… **

The young prince of the Musk Dynasty walked down his nearly endless hallway while staring at the large paintings of his ancestors, he stopped at the painting of the last emperor, his father, who looked exactly like Herb except with loose hair and with red highlights instead of blue.

**He lifted his hand and touched the painting of his father and whispered soundly. **_"Father."_

**In the emperors room… **

Mint and Lime rummaged through Herb's pile of now scattered clothing…

**Lime handed Mint what appeared to be a leather chest strap.**

**Lime stared at the half wolf boy intently as Mint sniffed the scent of the strap. **"So is it this one?"** Asked Lime hopefully.**

**Mint looked at him miserably. **"Male…" **Mint said with a long face.**

**Lime through the strap in to the pile. **"Aww man, that's the 53rd one, master Herb's female scent isn't on any of these!"

**Mint crossed his arms angrily and said. **"Forget it master Lime, weve checked his robes, capes, hats, armor, pants, shirts, and even his underwear, and we still cant find anything with his beautiful female scent on it!"

**Lime quickly grabbed Mints head and turned it to the left until it made a crack sound. **"Look…" **Lime pointed to a large golden chinese chest at the edge of the royal bed.**

**Both of them quickly got up and ran towards the chest, Lime used his claws to brake the lock in to pieces, Mint turned his head back in to place and stuck his head in to the silk filled chest.**

**Lime stared at his friend who was now sinking in to the chest, he saw as Mint completely sank in to the silky fabrics. **"Well?"** Lime asked hopefully.**

**Mint popped his head out of the chest and said. **"Lime…WE HIT THE JACKPOT!" **Mint dived back in to the pile of feminine scented garments.**

"SWEET!" **Lime jumped soon afterwards. Soon both popped their heads out of the chest, Mint's mouth was filled with feminine chinese undergarments while two breast straps were stuffed up his nose as he savored the scents, Lime simply had a chinese bra wrapped over his eyes. **"Ooohh, this is so sweet!" **Mint stared at his friend and laughed. **"HA HA HA, you look just like a mosquito!"**  
**

**Mint went back to rummaging through the garments, he pulled out what appeared to be an ancient scroll, Mint opened it up and quickly read it, panties popped out of his ears and his eyes were huge at what he read and he quickly showed it to Lime. And in a muffled voice he yelled. **"Mwime, woolk ag jis!" **Lime stared at him in confusion. Mint spit out the garments from his mouth and spoke again. **"Lime, look at this!" **Lime took the scroll from him and read it, he soon had the same look as Mint when he had read it.**

**They both got out of the chest and ran off. Lime then said to Mint. **"We have to show this to lord Herb quickly!"

**Herb was walking down the royal hall quietly until he heard yelling from behind him. **"Lord Herb, Lord Herb!" **He stared at his to servants as they aproached him.**

"Mint, Lime, what is-Lime, why do you have my breast strap over your eyes, and Mint why do you have my loin cloths up you're nose!" **Herb yelled from the top of his lungs.** **Both of them shaked nervously and quickly changed the subject. **"MASTER, we found this scroll that we think you should read!" **They rapidly pushed the scroll in to his hands. Herb only stared at them angered but it soon subsided as he noticed what was written on the scroll. His expression soon turned to shock. **"What the hell?" **The scroll clearly stated… **

_There are three main laws that all of the members of the royal bloodline must follow if they wish to be granted the right to the thrown of the Musk Dynasty, the first law is the most obvious, only those with blood of a dragon coursing through their veins may control the half beast dynasty.  
__The second law is that only the most powerful male can control the most powerful army on earth.  
__But the third and final law is the most important law, if the soon to be emperor is not married by his 18th birthday he shall remain as prince until his fathers death and once that occurs the prince shall become either an ordinary soldier or exiled depending on his choice. _

_But this does not mean the prince can pick any female, there are also three important laws of marriage as well, if he does not follow at least one of these laws then he shall not be permitted to marry at all.  
__The first law only allows you to marry a Jusenkyo cursed animal that fell in the spring of naanichiuan 'spring of drowned girl', just as the rest of the females in the dynasty, do to the Musk Dynasty's inability to bare daughters.  
__The second law only allows you to marry a strong half animal female of royal blood.  
__The third and final law is the most shameful, humiliating and most dishonorable law, the prince must dip himself in to naanichuan to become a female and marry one of the soldiers, the royal blood would live on but your honor would be lost FOREVER! _

P.S. from the dynasty elder: The empress dosnt have as much privileges as the emperor, but you do get to have sex with as many soldiers as you want!

**Herb stared at the scroll angrily, disgusted, and disalusioned. **"I should have read the scroll as soon as it was given to me, now it shall be too late…" **Herb said almost frightend. Before he knew it he was splashed with cold water and Mint and Lime held both of female Herb's hands and knelt down in front of her. **"Will you marry us your highness!"

**With a disgusted look on her face she quickly swated them away in fury and flew off as fast as she could while roaring in fury. She flew in to the royal bathing room and washed herself off, which resulted in her becoming male again.**

**While he bathed in the hot baths which practically resembled a natural hot spring he went in to state of thought.**

'What shall I do, I hate Jusenkyo animals especially that damn monkey girl that cursed me, and I'd rather be outcasted then to marry those two idiots, my only option is to find a half animal woman of royalty, but there hasn't been any half-breeds since the feudal era, I guess I'll have to search all of Nekonron an see if there is still some hope, or else I'll be forced in to exile.'

**Of course he was unaware of the two figures behind him who soon splashed him with cold water.** "Hello master, can we wash your back?" **Before she could answer or kill them, Mint was already scrubbing her ass, and Lime was doing her front.**

**Herbs face soon turned red from anger and embarrasment.** "GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME YOU IDIOTS, **_SOARING DRAGON SPIRIT!"_** **Herb unleashed her powerful energy blast which shot Mint and Lime through the roof.** "Perverted idiots…" **Herb muttered under her breath as she sank back in to the water.  
**

**  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**End of chapter 1**

**Good or bad?**

**Adress all complaints to the review page…**


End file.
